Eastern Zartania National Soccer Team
Eastern Zartania's National Soccer Team, also known as the Eastern Zartania Monarchs, was established on 27 September 298AP under TFZ Commissioner Karl Muskal at the direction of His Royal Majesty, King Bruno II. Upon its creation, the team joined the International Vexillium Football Association (IVEFA). This allows the Kingdom of Eastern Zartania to participate in international play and tournaments under IVEFA rules, to which the team subscribes. The team is also a charter member of the Confederation of Eras Football Associations (CEFA). The nickname "Monarchs" was adopted by the team in 301AP, before that time being known simply as the Eastern Zartanian National Team or, in Burovian circles, as the "Zeok'Tus." The Monarchs compete in the IVEFA Vexillium Cup and the Tom Koh Trophy Tournament, in addition to the CEFA Union of Eras Cup and other competitions by invitation. The Monarchs competed in their first VexCup in 298AP, hosted by Christiana, opening the tournament by defeating Billa 5-0. The team made it to the quarterfinals before being eliminated by the Westria Diamonds 2-0. Since then, the team has participated in each VexCup tournament, notching their best finish in the 304AP tournament, finally winning the Cup and defeating Draconia 1-0 in overtime. Eastern Zartania hosted the VexCup tournament in 299AP in conjunction with neighboring Whitlam, was eliminated in the second round by Namuria, and prompted rioting in the city of Cazniev where the game was played. The team was also a founding member of the Tom Koh Trophy and Empire Cup tournaments. Uniforms The uniforms, or kit, worn by the Eastern Zartania Monarchs has been virtually unchanged since the team first began play in 298AP. It features the kingdom's traditional red, white, and black colors, with player numbers and names written in an old Standard Ingallish script. The kingdom's national arms appear on the right breast of the jersey - fimbriated in white - while the royal Crown & Sword appear on the right leg of the shorts. Eastern Zartania is one of the few international teams that does not allow sponsorship logos or advertisements on their uniforms. This is due primarily to the appearance of royal symbols on the uniforms, thereby marking them as property of the Crown. Under Zartanian law, advertisements are not permitted to appear on royal property, effectively eliminating the possibility of such logos on the Monarchs' uniforms. Current Roster The following roster is accurate as of 11 December 315AP, and is the roster representing the Kingdom of Eastern Zartania in the 315AP Vexillium Cup. Eastern Zartania traditionally runs a 5-2-3 setup, featuring five Forwards, two Midfielders, and three Defenders, in addition to the goalie. The players italicized on the roster below are the designated starters for the Monarchs. Former Players Team Record The following table shows the team's overall record as well as its record against individual opponents. Games Played Below is a complete list of international games played by the Eastern Zartania Monarchs, including all tournaments and international friendlies, organized by year. 318AP 317AP 316AP 315AP 314AP 313AP 312AP 311AP 310AP 309AP 308AP 307AP 306AP 305AP 304AP 303AP 302AP 301AP 300AP 299AP 298AP In their inaugural season, the Eastern Zartanian Men's National Team went 4W-2D-1L in international play, outscoring their opponents by a combined 15-5. The team won the inaugural Tom Koh Trophy tournament, edging out Chungxiang by a single point in the standings. The team then made a blazing run through the Group Stage and Round of 16 at the 298 VexCup before being eliminated by Westria in the Quarterfinals. Category:Football Category:Zartania Category:Sports